New adventures....
by rick's egyptian princess
Summary: This is my first fic-so please be nice. The O'Connells have to save the world(again) but with a twist....
1. Default Chapter

New arrivals, new adventures, time travel, and one freaky priest guy...  
  
London-May 1938  
  
As the door opened, a young boy's face peered around it, and he smiled.  
"Mum!" He looked at what she held. "Is that her?"  
"It is." She smiled back at her son. "Come and meet your sister."  
The boy's father appeared in the doorway, looked at his family, and entered.  
"Let me tell you a story." He said to the boy as he sat down on the bed, next to his wife. "There have been two times, at least, when I didn't think I'd ever see this. Both of those times involved me, your mum, and a rather freaky priest guy called..." He paused, waiting to see if his wife would finish the sentence.  
"Imhotep."  
Alex O'Connell looked first at his mother, then at his father. It has been five years since the last time they'd faced the priest, and the experience had aged them.  
But, they'd all lived. Okay, so technically his mother hadn't, but he'd brought her back, and it made him proud. Then again, he thought, she wouldn't be there with him without the last word, shouted to him by his uncle. But, it had worked. He turned his thoughts back to the present.  
"What's her name?" He said curiously.  
"Well," his father began, "what do you think of the name Charlotte?"  
"I like it." Alex said. "Can I hold her?"  
"Of course you can!" his mother exclaimed. "Come and sit up here."  
Rick moved, so his son could sit next to his mother. It was a nice picture of a happy family. But, they didn't know what was to happen next...  
  
Dover, England-May 2000  
  
The ship arrived in the docks carrying many things, including a shipment to be delivered to the British Museum, up in London. These artefacts came from Egypt, and were being delivered from Cairo. The lorry set off an hour later, on the motorway to London.   
There was a new worker at the museum, and she was put in charge of looking through the delivery, and seeing what was there. She opened one box, and pulled out a large, black book. It looked like... no, it couldn't be. The Book of the Dead. It was supposedly all a big myth. She wanted to look inside the other boxes, the small one, and the one that was the same shape as the open box at her feet.  
The next box was as heavy as the last, and she couldn't believe her eyes. A golden book. The Book of...Amun-Ra. Another supposed myth. The third box was tiny. She opened it, and pulled out a grimy looking box. Twisting it in her hands, pushing and prodding, she was surprised when the top parts opened into a star shaped object. A key. She opened the black book, using the key, and read to herself.  
Just then, she had a strange sensation. It was as if she was being forced to read the words aloud.  
  
  



	2. In which there is time travelling to enj...

Okay everyone, I forgot the disclaimer last time.  
DISCLAIMER- I do not own any of the characters from The Mummy, or The Mummy Returns.(It would be nice 2 own Rick though) I am not making any money from this story, and any characters that You do not recognise are my characters, and I claim all rights to them. Anyhoo, enough of the small talk- On with Chapter two:  
  
London, 1938-2 days later.  
  
"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Rick walked towards the front door, which was suffering a good beating. It was early evening, and he couldn't think who it could be. He unlocked the door, and opened it.  
"Ardeth! What are you doing here! What's happened?" The last bit was suspicious.  
"I have bad news, my friend. Is Evelyn here, for I must tell you both."  
Ten minutes later, Evelyn walked down the stairs, carrying Charlotte.  
"I am afraid to tell you that The Creature has returned, but not here. One of the Medjai women had a vision of him. He is in a different life, and only you can stop him."  
"Whoa, whoa. Slow down. How the hell are we supposed to do that, when we're here, and he's...uh, where, exactly?"  
"He is in the year 2000."  
"How are we going to get there? That's 62 years ahead of now." No one had noticed Alex, standing in the doorway, until now.  
"Alex!" Evelyn exclaimed, horrified." You shouldn't eavesdrop on people. It's not very polite."  
"Sorry. Do you want me to take Charlotte up to bed?"  
"No. You might as well listen to the rest now." Rick said. Alex came and sat on the floor, listening intently to what Ardeth was to say next.  
"All will be revealed." Rick hated it when that happened. You never got any of the gory details. Ardeth continued. "Do you mind me intruding, and asking if I may have a bed for the night?" Rick groaned.  
Rick wandered down the stairs the next morning, and found Alex staring out of the window, his mouth hanging open in wonder.  
"What are you staring at, Alex? The statues aren't that interesting, are they?" Alex shook his head, and pointed outside.  
Rick looked out of the window, and almost fell down the rest of the staircase in surprise. "Evy!" he yelled.  
"Yes?"  
"Look out of the window!"  
She came downstairs, finding her husband and son staring out of their window.  
"Rick, Alex, I fail to see what is so interesting outs... Good Lord!"  
Soon, Ardeth and Jonathan had joined them downstairs, where there was a bigger window to look out of.  
"Oh bother." Ardeth said, sounding suddenly very British. "This was not supposed to happen for another day. Now I am stuck here also."  
Rick almost hit him. "You knew what would happen? Why the hell didn't you tell us?"  
They were staring at the year 2000. High-rise buildings for as far as the eye could see, cars everywhere. It was very confusing.  
"Wow!" Alex exclaimed. "Look at this place!"  
"Yeah, really cool." Rick said, sarcastically, trying to restrain his fist before it hit Ardeth...  



	3. Getting to know.......

Once again a Disclaimer-Characters u don't recognise from TM or TMR are mine. I would never steal other peoples characters in order to make money etc...  
  
London, 2000  
  
Once everyone(Rick, mainly) had calmed down, Ardeth told them more.  
"The Creature is here, in London. This is the year 2000, although I feel you have realised that. You are the only people who can stop him, and now," he sighed, sounding regretful, "I have to help also. Once the creature is destroyed, you will have a choice to make, one which may be difficult."  
Evelyn looked thoughtful. "How did he get here?"  
"There are many parallel worlds, in many different times. For instance, you have gone from one world, 1938, into a different world, 2000. Do you understand?"  
"I think so. Has this happened because only we can stop him?"  
"Yes, I believe so."  
Alex looked at his parents. "Can we please go outside and look around? I want to see what the world looks like 62 years from now."  
  
They dressed in the new outfits they found in their wardrobes. Everything had been converted to suit the year 2000. Rick was grumbling about this.  
"What the hell are these?" he said, pulling at the jeans he'd found in the wardrobe."  
"Those are jeans." Ardeth replied, dressed in a pair himself. "And I do not like them"  
Evelyn looked at the baby clothes that were in the drawer. She thought they looked quite sweet, if a little strange. She was wearing a strappy top and a pair of trousers. She was just about to select some clothes for Charlotte when she heard a pained "Mum!" behind her.   
"Yes Alex?"  
"Are you ever going to get Charlotte ready? There's a brand new pram downstairs, and I want to go!"  
They walked downstairs moments later, and saw Rick, Jonathan, and Ardeth. Evelyn quickly turned a giggle into a cough, and asked if they were ready to go. They opened the door, and Rick saw the car that was waiting for them. His jaw dropped.  
  
  



End file.
